The objective of the Tissue/Cell Core is to promote interactions between the various projects by providing common resources-tissue from normal and atherosclerotic human and non-human primates and mice that develop lesions; and characterized human smooth muscle cultures. Use of common tissues and cells allows direct comparison of data from different laboratories and facilitates collaborations among the different projects.